With the rapid development of modern industrial technology, there is an increasing requirement of the manufacture of structures and certain key components and their service performance, such as low cost, short process and non-polluting manufacture, as well as excellent comprehensive physical and mechanical properties, etc. Direct rapid forming manufacturing technology is widely regarded in the industry as the most difficult cutting-edge technology in advanced manufacturing technology field. In the 1970s, high-energy beam forming technology represented by laser, electron beam and plasma beam was continuously developed and made great progress in the rapid manufacturing of parts. High-energy beam direct forming technology integrates mechanical engineering, CAD, numerical control technology, high-energy beam and material science and technology, and the design idea can be quickly transformed into a final part or mold with a certain structure and function. Due to the characteristics of rapid heating and solidification and free growth forming and effects of process parameters and external environment, the existing rapid manufacturing method may generate the internal defects such as pores, incomplete fusion, cracks and shrinkage porosity. With the increasing number of scanning layers during the melting deposition forming, the additive effect of residual stress inside the parts become obvious, such that the parts are easy to crack and deform, and the stability of the structure performance is poor, which will severely affects the processing yield of the parts, and greatly restricts popularization and development of high energy beam direct forming technology. CN101817121 disclosed a “combined manufacturing method for forming a part and mold and auxiliary device thereof”, which adopts miniature rollers or a miniature extruding device to compress and process a melting deposition region, thereby preventing the fused material from shedding, flowing, collapsing, avoiding cracking of the forming parts, reducing or eliminating the residual stress, improving structural performance, ensuring the forming stability of parts, effectively reducing the staircase effect on the surface of the formed body, and improving the forming precision and the surface quality. However, since the device adopted the rollers or extruding device, it is difficult to process certain complex structures, such as a fine bore structure and a sharp corner transition surface.